Condor (A Destiny Found)
Condor is a minor character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Condor is a male SkyWing who disappeared from the Sky Kingdom for about a year. In that time, he became a Talon of Peace, but has since left to join the White Capes and take care of his son, Kite (Congela). His mate was Cinnabar. Appearance Condor is similar in stature to his sister, Charcoal. He has hazel eyes just like his son, Kite. He has dull red scales and black wings. He has a semicircle of white on the inside of his membrane at the top of them, like the bird he was named for. He's a bit hard of sight, having difficulty staying on course and seeing far away. Biography Pre-Series Condor was a captain in Scarlet's army before he left, leaving the position open for Cinnabar to take. He was abused by Cinnabar along with his son to the point when Kite ran away and after he searched for him (with no success), he left as well, leaving behind Cinnabar and his family. He would then join the Talons of Peace and befriend Avalanche, bonding over the love and care they both have for their sons. A Destiny Found Condor and Avalanche find the White Capes and inquire about Kite. Before Frigga can kill them, his sister, Charcoal, recognizes him and the others follow suit, revealing that he's Kite's father. Glow tells him that Kite's been kidnapped by Cinnabar and he joins in the rescue mission. On the way, he befriends the White Capes and reconnects with his family. Once inside Cinnabar's cave, he confronts her and battles her while the others fight the other soldiers. Frigga enters and kills Cinnabar. After Kite expresses fear at his IceWing caretaker, Condor cradles his son and goes to the Bay of a Thousand Scales with the White Capes and says goodbye to Avalanche. Frigga speaks with Condor and decides to put him in charge of the others while she takes a break to grieve in the Rainforest Kingdom. Condor falls asleep with Evenstar and Kite in his arms and becomes a member of the White Capes. Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return Coming soon... Personality Condor is very polite and very well-spoken. He cares very deeply for his family and is keen on becoming closer and part of the family Kite has grown up in his absence. He made it a point to trust and become part of the White Capes to care for not only Kite, but for the other members as well. Family Tree Relationships Cinnabar Condor and Cinnabar had an abusive relationship. While the others don't understand what he saw in her, to begin with, it was clear that he wasn't putting up with it anymore, considering he left her after Kite went missing and fought her to get Kite back and showed no remorse when Frigga killed her. Avalanche Condor and Avalanche became friends when Condor joined the Talons of Peace. They had a shared pain over their sons being away from them, and Avalanche constantly spied on the Sky Kingdom in an effort to locate Kite for Condor to reunite with. She succeeded in finding the White Capes and leading him to them, and joined him to get Kite back, telling him that she would do the same if it were her son, Flame. Charcoal Charcoal was the first dragon who recognized him when he returned, and he collapsed in her wings. He missed her so much and felt at home with her as well as the others. Parting with his sister was incredibly difficult, but he knew that he could go back to the Sky Kingdom to see her after the war was over. One-Eye/One-Eye As his father, One-Eye was very concerned about Condor when he was with Cinnabar. It would seem that he was right, and Condor learned to trust his father's instincts and they fought alongside each other during Kite's rescue mission. Flashover, Ore, and Combustion Condor was overjoyed to be reunited with his soldier companions, and was thrilled to fight alongside them again to rescue Kite. It was hard for him to part with them, but he knew he could visit them after the war was over. Kite (Congela) Condor cares a great deal about his son, searching for him when he went missing and continuing to search for him while he joined the Talons of Peace. Thankfully, Avalanche found the White Capes which led him to Kite, and he is reunited with his son. He decided to leave the Talons of Peace and join the White Capes in order to be there for and care for his son. Frigga Condor was overjoyed to find Frigga, despite her nearly killing him on sight. He was thankful that she took over the role of Kite's mother upon finding him and was glad to be trusted with caring for the others by her while she took the time to grieve in the Rainforest Kingdom. Glow and Corona Condor felt equally towards the two, thankful that they took care of Kite and that he got to know the both of them before they rescued Kite. He was willing to care for the both of them in Frigga's absence. Evenstar Once he was told how close Kite and Evenstar were, Condor decided he would treat the NightWing as if he were his own, even allowing the NightWing to sleep alongside Kite in Condor's arms. Whitecap and Willow Condor has a shared responsibility with Whitecap and Willow that Frigga has given them in her absence because he doesn't know much about the White Capes. However, he doesn't mind, as they both seem to be very responsible and well-meaning individuals. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+